Hitoshirezu
by MoonGoddessKonoko
Summary: A Dark Companion Story to Wonk uoY nahT noitceffA eroM deeN I. Hidden away from the light of day are the sins of one who fought so hard for redemption. RikuSora


Konoko: hello everyone, how's it going? College is still kicking my ass but it will not stop me from doing what I love best and that's writing. So before we do the sequel to I Need More Affection than You Know, I wanted to do a little in between fic that has a lot of relevance to the events of I Need True Emotion. This is a bit of a one-shot thing so I guess if you haven't read I Need More then you're okay. You can go just fine without some of it. Oh and the reason Rinoa has a cameo in this is because well I can't stand her. I really and truly can't wrap my mind around a person like her. She totally sucked to me in ffviii. So yeah, you like her don't read this because I don't like her.

Now what I'm doing is introducing a darker Riku. Riku was too goody-goody for me in INMATYK so I decided to rough him up a bit for the sequel. Here we go.

Hitoshirezu – hidden away.

* * *

**Hitoshirezu**

_"Hidden from all eyes, is the purest heart that sins." - Konoko_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Riku asked gently.

"Nah, I don't feel like it. Besides, it's your birthday night but I still have to study for finals. I'm still in school unlike some people," Sora explained.

"But I'd rather spend it with you. We came to Radiant Garden to celebrate my birthday. It won't mean anything if you aren't there."

"Don't worry, besides, I have a big surprise for you when you come home tonight. So remember be back at ten. I wish Naminé were going with you but she and Selphie were at an art opening."

Riku shook his head. "I don't need Naminé to remind me of everything. I'll be home by eight o' clock just like we promised."

"Riku, hurry up, ya!"

"Yeah, stop messing around!" Tidus jeered. "You can screw him senseless when you come home Riku!"

Riku glared at the blonde and redhead. Sora laughed and kissed his lover goodbye. He ushered the eighteen year old forward to his friends who had now finished high school as well. He, Selphie, and Naminé still had one more year before they could finish out their education. Riku would celebrate his birthday in the fully restored Radiant Garden while Sora stayed in Leon and Cloud's home. Leon allowed them to stay there since Cloud had yet to come back. Sora knew he would never admit it but he believed Leon was lonely without the chocobo haired man living with him. Good thing they convinced him to join the party they were having at a newly built tavern in town. That was good; it meant that Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith would keep him out all night.

He watched with trusting eyes as Riku walked away with his friends to have fun. Sora had other plans on his mind and he had all day to set them into action. He started by clearing away Leon's furniture and setting up a table in the center of the room. He cleaned it well and spread a wine red table cloth over it smoothing away any wrinkles that he could spot. Sora snagged a bag from the closet he had hid since the first day they had come and emptied the contents on the sofa. He picked up candles that his friend Kupo the Moogle had synthesized for him. He placed them symmetrically on the table and set out beautiful china that had he permission to use from Leon. Two crystal wine glasses stood proud beside the plates and silver. He nodded in approval and dug among the contents he had spilled. He pulled away a small package and tore it open revealing a tiny crystallite barbell he had made in town. Sticking his tongue out of his mouth, he fastened it to his tongue and looked at it in the mirror. He could never quite understand how Aros had convinced him to get it. It had hurt like hell! His bi-colored eyes gleamed with excitement at the thought of revealing this little devilment to Riku. He had gotten his tongue pierced months ago and covered it up by one: pretending to be mad at Riku and two: removing it before seeing Riku. That was the worse month of pain he had ever had and his mama bear laughed at him the whole time.

Sora smiled at his reflection and continued straighten and clean the bedroom where he and Riku would do the main celebrating. He replaced the sheets with blood red silk ones and spread roses all over the pillows and mattress. He set up a romance canopy to add effect like he had seen in his mom's magazine and actually liked the girlish idea once he'd seen it. With that done he proceeded to leave the house for food to cook. He made sure to avoid the tavern in which the loudest noise could be heard and picked out things to eat. He then stopped by Scrooge's ice cream shop and picked up a few sticks of sea salt ice scream for fun. After spending a fortune in munny he hurriedly went to Kupo's and greeted the floating moogle.

"Hey, Kupo, did you finish it?"

"Don't insult me, kupo! I finished it last night, kupo," he said placing a small white box in Sora's hand. "I hope you and Riku have a great evening."

Sora beamed brilliantly. "Oh don't worry, we will."

He practically ran home realizing that on shopping alone he had wasted two and half hours. He cast the bags on the counter of the kitchen and placed Riku's present safely on the table. Sora took out all the food and ingredients and began to use his secret talent. His mom had taught him to be an excellent cook since he and Riku had made it known that they were together. If anything his mother was only disappointed that it took so long. He sliced, diced and cut making excellent angel haired pasta and left it to simmer in mozzarella cheese. Finally, he started on the cake thankful that the dinner had not taken long. Sora took his time in mixing and stirring wanting this to be perfect. He diced the strawberries into perfect pieces and soaked them in sugar leaving a nice juice to thicken in the fridge. He swirled bits of red in the cake with vanilla and slid it into the oven. As he made his way upstairs to have a nice long bath, he wondered how Riku was doing.

---------------

"Go, go, go!"

Riku winced as Cid cleared off the bottle of whiskey in only few seconds beating out Leon for the championship. He knew for a fact that it was impossible to win against Cid. The old cowboy could hold down a bar if he had to. Yuffie bounced over to him and pressed a small drink in his hand. He looked up at her curiously.

"You're an adult now, put one down on principle!"

"I don't think I should, Sora said he wanted me sober when I came home."

Yuffie laughed. "Don't worry; you can't get drunk off of just one!"

"Well that's true. I'll have one, but that's all!" Riku agreed and gulped down the liquor. He made a face at the burning sensation that slid down his throat and into his gut. "What's in this?"

"Not a lot, just a watered down version of what we adults are drinking!" she said smugly. "We figured the real thing would be too strong for you."

Riku arched his eyebrow in offense and snatched her drink from her hand. "I'll show you what's too strong." He quickly chugged it down and forced his face to remain straight even though the drink set fire to his insides. Everyone else cheered for him and Tidus poured him another drink which he gulped just as fast.

------------

Sora poured the last bit of homemade strawberry syrup over the iced cake. It was small, enough for both of them to enjoy and be merry. He smiled at the candle lit table and nodded in approval at all his perfect planning. Now all that was missing was the birthday boy and he would be home soon. Sora checked himself over adjusting the collar of his silk shirt and absently glancing at how much those tight leather pants accented his behind. These black darlings were another one of Aros's brilliant ideas. Still he had to admit he looked good in them and even the tiny hoop in his newly pierced ear added appeal to his appearance. Now he had to wait. He took a seat on the couch drawing his feet beneath them and began to study for exam. He figured he had time before Riku charged in fully amp from the party. After that, a night of dining, romance, and pure unadulterated hot sex lay before them. Sora blushed at his own imagination at those words. Even though he was a little against acting like a giddy school girl, he didn't mind as long as there was no one there to see him. He looked over at the clock on the wall. Now that he thought about it Riku was thirty minutes late.

"Riku….where are you?"

------------

Before Riku knew it, the topaz liquid had been downed at least ten times yet never stopped reappearing. He was slumped on a bar stool and totally delirious with no inkling of the time. Cid was stretched out on the couch in a drunken stupor and Tidus and Wakka were still on their drinking binge with everyone cheering them on. Aerith was making slurred conversation with Leon. They were the only ones who still seemed level headed even though the alcohol was affecting them. Riku leaned back against the bar dizzily staring at the ceiling. He kept feeling like he was forgetting something but he couldn't grasp it for the life of him.

"Hey there."

Riku tilted his head forward to look at girl with obsidian hair and wide brown eyes that were hazed by one too many drinks. He had to admit she was gorgeous in the best way. Perfect breasts clad in blue, thighs encircled by a strip of black leather that Riku figured was suppose to be a skirt, and skin that was smooth like porcelain. She sauntered to him and took a seat beside him pulling his drink away from him.

"You must be Riku; you're handsome like the other girls here said. You got a girlfriend?"

Riku dumbly shook his head. This girl was just too beautiful, either that or the alcohol was screwing with his perception.

"Well that's good. I'm Rinoa, Riku. I hear it's your birthday and everyone has been celebrating but getting you know gifts," she said taking sip of his drink.

Riku chuckled. "I think I've had enough gifts from these people to last a life time."

Rinoa laughed and leaned close to his ear. "I bet I can give you a better gift than any of them. Something we both can unwrap and play with all night long." She ran her tongue over his earlobe. "Would you like that, Ri-ku?"

Riku shuddered against the touch. "Sure, why not? I have nothing to do. How about we take it somewhere else though?"

Rinoa smirked and took his hand leading him away from the bar and out the door. In alleyway she pressed against him and kissed him forcefully before he could even gain his bearings. He grabbed her waist and shoved her against the opposite wall proving that no woman was going to conquer him. He knew too much to let that slip by. She wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him to her, rubbing against his groin. He moaned into the kiss and moved to sucking her neck. Rinoa tilted her head back in strangled cry when he bit her so suddenly but they couldn't do this here. She pushed him away and continued to lead him through the night towards the Radiance Hotel where she was currently staying. They barely made it up the stairs before they were pressed against the wall again. Alcohol and severe desperation for release made their movements clumsy and rough. Rinoa unlocked the door and they stumbled through it. Riku slung her onto the bed and immediately began to discard her clothes while she tugged his away. It wasn't long before her legs were tangled around his waist and their moans and pants were all that could be heard. Rinoa screaming his name as they reached simultaneous release.

----------

Sora woke with a start and looked hurriedly at the clock as if something had shocked him awake. It read 1 a.m. Sora looked at the candles which had gone out and the food that was probably ice cold. He yawned and sighed pitifully. Riku was still not home. He got up and put on his shoes and jacket opting to go look for the blonde and hope nothing had happened. He had gone to the tavern to find the restoration committee all sleeping off their alcohol. Tidus and Wakka had collapsed on the floor with Tidus using Wakka as a pillow. However, Riku was no where in site. Neither the barkeep nor the waitresses had seen him leave and so Sora was left without a clue. He traversed through Radiant Garden twice over before finally giving up and going home heartbroken. Sora came into the house and trudged up stairs. He collapsed onto the bed sending the petals into the air to float. He hugged the satin covered pillow and began to cry with worry wondering where his lover could've gone and how he could've forgotten about their night. He fell asleep in the dampness of his tears while questioning his lover's whereabouts with dread.

------------

Riku opened his eyes with a splitting headache. The ticking clock read 3 a.m. in a mocking manner. He sat up immediately and looked around realizing that he was not at Leon's. He prayed to what ever force was listening that the form breathing softly next to him was Sora or one of his others. He looked down at the long raven hair that spilled over feminine shoulders and bare breasts. Alarmed, he jumped from bed and nearly had a heart attack when he realized he was just as naked as she was. She stirred and open wide brown eyes. Her rose petal lips turned into a malicious smirk.

"Well, well, Riku. Was it a good fuck for you?"

"Who the hell are you!" He demanded.

She laughed and turned on her back unabashed. "You were in between my legs a moment ago and now you don't even know who I am. Shame shame. I bet Sora's worried sick too."

Riku's heart sunk and he felt bile rise into his throat to the point that he ran from the room and puked up the remains of his last meal. He sat there a moment suddenly remembering everything that happened in his drunken daze. He had followed Rinoa willingly and slept with her. But most importantly, he had completely forgotten about Sora. God be his witness he would never drink again! Riku pulled himself to his feet and hurriedly grabbed his clothes. He glared at the Cheshire cat grin Rinoa had on her face. Now he remembered! Rinoa was Leon's ex, the girl who had made him suffer until he set his sights on Cloud.

"Oh you remember me now. I bet you're wondering why I did something like this if I knew about your little keyblade master. Well, ever since Squall decided to change his name and leave me behind for that little chocobo fairy of his, I've been a bit bitter. I hate you fags who think they have true love. I like to prove that you need a woman even when you think you're strictly dickly!" She spat. "I just proved to you that you aren't satisfied with Sora. You just need a woman to straighten you o-"

Riku back handed her and buttoned up his shirt leaving the bitch there. He had to get out of there and back to Sora. He couldn't believe this had happened after all the promises he had made to his beloved. He made it to Leon's house and walked through the door to find dead candles and cold food resting on the table. He felt tears burn his eyes when he saw a small wrapped box in the middle of the table. This was all so wrong. Sora had worked hard to make this for him. He went up the stairs and gasped at the scene before him. Sora lay in a half unbutton silk shirt and skin tight leather pants. He was surrounded by beautiful blood tinted petals with his cheeks slightly flushed from tears like the one that slid down from his eye as Riku stared at him. The romance canopy hung around the bed giving everything in the bed a deep red haze beautifully accenting Sora's gorgeous form. Riku moved from the room quietly and into the bathroom. He steadied himself on the sink taking only a second to notice the nice bath that had been set with floating petals and candles. Champagne on ice and two glasses set idle in the dying candlelight. Seeing all this made Riku want to slit his wrists and end it all right now. He let the bubble bath swirl down the drain.

He peeled off his perfume contaminated clothes and slipped into the shower hoping the noise would not wake Sora up. He scrubbed all traces of Rinoa from his skin until it began to ache. He shampooed his hair to the point that soap was starting to run into his eyes all in hopes of getting her scent off of him. How could he have done this? Alcohol aside, this should never have happened. He was too intelligent and faithful for something as stupid as a drunken one night stand. He climbed out of the shower and dried his hair. He quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed all traces of alcohol from his mouth and throat.

"**Washed away all the evidence, ne, hikari?"**

Riku nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Aros, Sora's anti-form, seated playfully on the floor. He smirked at the blonde in a cruel sardonic manner. Riku almost thought he would die there if he didn't kill himself later.

"**I know what you did. So that makes three people that know. Let's keep it at three, love."**

"You mean, you aren't going to…"

"**Going to what? Tell Sora about your little tryst? It isn't my business. I may understand what happened, but he won't. He'll think you intentionally tried to hurt him and neither one of us want that."**

"I'll give you anything you want to keep this from him. To not let him know what happened."

Aros scoffed at him. **"You and Sora are the biggest fuck-ups. The first thing I want is your word, here and now, that this will never happened again or so help me god I'll let my darker nature win. My light, I am your servant, I would do anything to please you. However, I won't allow you harm my other. And Roxas won't stand for it either. So tonight, what I want will come when you try forget the feel of that bitch's body against yours."**

Riku sighed in total defeat and was at a loss of how to make this go away. Aros stood and walked to him brushing the forming tears of frustration from his eyes. **"Don't fret hikari. Your secret is safe with me."**

**----------**

Riku entered the room to where Sora lay sleeping with Aros watching him closely over his shoulder. Riku crept to the bed and drew back the canopy revealing the brunette's form. He crawled over him and kissed the tears from his beloved cheeks and down his jaw line. A soft sigh came from the Sora as Riku made it to his pulse. He sucked on it gingerly while grazing it with his teeth every now and then. Aros sat back and watched with a smirk on his face. Yes, he cared about Riku but there was a certain appeal to watching him try so futilely hard to change something. It was amusing even if it was a little bit sad. Besides, Riku needed this shock treatment. It was unexpected, albeit unnecessary for him to wind up sleeping with another women but it brought out the side of Riku that Aros wanted, no, needed to see that had been hidden away by his quest for redemption.

"Riku?" a breathy moan escaped Sora's lips as unfocused blue eyes looked up at the ceiling through a curtain of mercuric silk. Riku said nothing but allowed Sora to see his face He kissed Sora deeply finding a pleasant surprise at the barbell within Sora's mouth. It hurt to imagine the wonderful night of lovemaking his angel had planned. He couldn't look at the angelic face for very long; those innocent eyes reflecting him in the light of love even after what he had done. "Riku? Why do you look so sad? Are you hurt?"

Riku almost cried when he realized that Sora didn't even worry about that he had just gotten in. He turned away from Sora's concerned gaze. "I'm alright, koi. Just close your eyes for me. I just want you to close your eyes and just feel for now."

Sora giggled when he felt Riku's breath against his neck. "I can't keep my eyes closed for that long!"

"Then I'll blind fold you. You trust me?"

Sora nodded trustingly. "Of course, I trust you, Ku-chan."

Riku felt his heart drop like he was on a rollercoaster. He didn't even know how he had set his mouth to ask for Sora's trust, but, it was worth it because at this moment he didn't know if he would be able to look into Sora's innocent adoring eyes that lacked judgment and knowledge of what he had done ever again. He tore a piece of the sheet and blindfolded his lover's eyes. Sora protested about that sheet being costly but Riku didn't care as long as he didn't have to look into Sora's eyes.

Sora felt slight anxiety at not being able to see what Riku was doing to him. It almost felt like fear but the moment Riku's mouth descended upon his collarbone all he could do was moan against that warm tongue. Riku unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he could anxious to blur away the feel of Rinoa's body. He bit and nipped at the pale chest beneath him and encircled Sora's nipples with his heated tongue. Sora squirmed against Riku's fingertips and cried out when Riku bit his nipple. He soothed the pain with his mouth and continued to push Sora's shirt away. He idly wrote his name with his tongue on Sora's abs as the boy arched against him and clawed at the sheets. He dipped his tongue into Sora's navel making him arch off the bed. His chest pressed against an already hard arousal

"Ah! Riku!" Sora's hands searched for him and tugged at his hair. Riku slapped them away and unbutton those tight ass pants and slid his hand into them. He grasped Sora's erection and pumped it hard. Sora cried out and tore the sheet with his nails while tears of passion bleed through the material. He practically screamed when he came in Riku's hand. White hot electricity shot up his spine and the flimsy sheets tore under his fists. Riku looked down at his panting lover and brushed away the tortured tears from his cheeks. There was something dark and beautiful about Sora being this way; sweaty and disoriented to the point of just plain erotic. Sora's hands felt their way to Riku's face and pulled him down kissing him clumsily and wrapping his legs around him. Riku pinned his wrists above his head and kissed him properly not letting the brunette have his way. Sora moaned in his mouth as Riku pressed between his legs and his hips bucked slightly to find some form of friction.

Aros watched feeling his blood heat up. He knew from this point on Riku would only get stronger. Ansem had been dispelled but the darkness still rested and Aros wanted to reach and he would reach it tonight. Even if it was sinister to manipulate them, it was necessary and he would do anything to keep the light within this circle, even if it meant drenching it with darkness. His amber eyes showed slight approval as he watched Riku's aura darkened before him. Lust pushed at his instincts to join the activity but he willed himself to only observe.

The Riku tugged down the leather pants and tossed them on the floor leaving Sora's legs bare. It also showed that Sora still didn't wear underwear with pants that tight. Riku smiled down at his shivering love and placed a soft kiss on bruised lips while using the wetness left behind to lubricate and stretch Sora's entrance. The younger boy clung to him and pushed back against the invading fingers. The many times they had gone through this had made Sora's body pliable and willing but the brunette felt so different about this time. Even as Riku penetrated him and drew a strangled cry from him, Sora felt something sinister in his lover's actions. Something strange and dark but oh so satisfying was caressing his body from inside. It reminded him of his transformations into Aros. Whatever it may be, it was torturous and near unbearable pleasure.

Riku pushed Sora's thighs upon his shoulders and thrust deeper inside him with more force than he had ever used before. Teeth sank into Sora's shoulder making even Aros shudder. Riku rolled his hips to hit Sora's sweet spot and force a scream from his pretty throat. Sora felt his stomach muscles tighten in that all familiar vertigo. Riku held him still as his movements became uncontrollable and thrust as hard as his strength would allow hitting Sora's prostate.

"Oh god!" Sora screamed as a powerful orgasm exploded from within his body as well as without. Riku came only a second afterwards from the tight clenching of Sora's muscles. As they caught their breaths Riku pulled away carefully knowing that his lover would be sore from this. He looked down at Sora as if he were seeing him for the first time. The soft untainted skin stained with salty tears of spent pleasure, cheeks such a beautiful pink that it seemed a rose had kissed his face and lips red and swollen like pomegranates. Riku gently liked the tears from Sora's cheek and watched the boy pant until finally he calmed into an exhausted yet sated state. He turned in the direction he believed Riku to be and searched out his mouth for a soft kiss. Riku stroked his cheek until he felt Sora relax against his lips and slide away onto the pillow. The poor brunette had fallen asleep during the kiss and was now breathing softly against Riku's chest.

Riku pulled his lover close to him and turned darkened eyes to Aros who approached the bed slowly. He could see the shadow's labored breathing even though he was trying to control it. Aros neared the blonde and reached for him, but his wrist was grabbed and yanked forward. His mouth was crushed against Riku's forcefully. Tongues battles and Aros submitted finally. They pulled away from each other. Aros's eyes were aglow in heartless light. Riku smirked darkly letting Aros know that Riku's transgressions tonight would not leave the silence of their own hearts.

"**There you are, Kiru-sama…"** Aros said softly.

"_It's been too long, yoru no tenshi_," Riku breathed against his lips.

-fin-

Oooo, if you want to know what this little oneshot leads to, read noitomE eurT neeN I when I post it. You want the back story, read Wonk ouY nahT noitceffA eroM deeN I. If you loved it, review if you hated it review anyway Konoko loves criticism…unless it's dumb criticism.


End file.
